A Change In Plans
by BloodyAphrodite
Summary: Gaston finally got his way. Belle is his new wife. The Beast is still bitter and lonely. What will happen when Belle decides to leave the village and head off to hide? Will she find her dad? What if she was pregnant with Gaston's baby? GxBxB Lemon


**This leaves off from the part Gaston will be proposing to Belle. Instead of her being able to escape from his clutches, Gaston immediately- well. You'll read it. Don't want to spoil it now, do I? For some reason, I was in the mood to write something with a lemon in it. SO- this is automatically going to be mature content. Somethings will be switched around, like the Beast's rose time limit, that will not be twenty one years old, but more along the lines of being 30. Hopefully, you all like it, or at least half of you.**

**This is mature content! And it will start pretty early, so any innocent eyes must NOT read this.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Belle gave out a groan when she looked at the man who cornered her in between a china cabinet and his arms.

"Gaston. I'm speechless," She said, shivering. Gaston lowered his arms to hold Belle's waist.

"But really, Gaston. I don't deserve you, now if you excuse me." She said, gingerly removing the vile bastard's hands from her body- her temple.

As she was going to get the door, Gaston's strong hand gripped Belle's arm. Fear was shown in the young maiden's brown eyes. Gaston's face was shown to be victorious, devilish, and dark. The man pulled her into him and pushed her back against the cottage wall- yet also hoping that no one could hear them outside. He got into Belle's face and began to yell.

"You will marry me! Or would you want something to happen when your dear little fu- naive dumbass of a father?!" He clenched harder on the girl's petite limb.

"How dare you say that about MY FATHER! You arrogant, egocentric, son-of-a-bitch!" She slapped him hard enough to make his head turn, but she also gasped in her unknown violence. The skin color seemed to become paler as the handprint swelled and reddened.

Since Gaston was pissed, clouds of rage covered his eyesight. He forcefully harassed Belle's breasts. He enjoyed the way she shrieked in pain, so close to an orgasm, but much to Belle's dismay- no one who came to the wedding were able to hear them. He clawed his fingers deeper into her bosoms. She yelped helplessly, ending with harsh and audible breathes. Oh, how he longed for his virgin soon-to-be wife. All of his feeling has gone away and in between his thighs. Gaston dropped Belle, feeling woozy. Belle, however, was sweating bullets and checked if her boobs were strained, which they were. They were swelling and felt like two ton bricks. Once Gaston made a full recovery, he saw Belle in her crippled form. He walked over to her again, but Belle was cautious this time and she crossed her arms to protect her breasts.

"Look, Belle. I don't want to hurt you. Now, if you come with me outside to the village, I won't lay a finger on your father. If you don't cooperate, well, hehe, I'm pretty sure you will!" He said confidently.

"Well, excuse me! I don't think I want to cooperate. I'd rather burn at the stake... ALIVE!" She spat at his face. He wiped his face with his leather glove.

"Listen, you wench! No one rejects Gaston, especially on his wedding!" He snarled. Before Belle could counter his threat, she was taken over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

She whimpered, screamed, pounded, and complained at Gaston, who remained unmoved as he motioned to the door. The pure beauty gave up on her revolts. He immediately switched Belle's position from being a sack to being carried bridal style. Somehow, the girl began to feel safe in his muscular biceps and physique- like a shield. That was until he unmistakably began to feel her curvy thighs. She shifted. He moved his hand to her knees. Gaston balanced himself as he kicked the door open... loud! The men and women who were invited were surprised at how long Gaston's proposal took. They cheered and cried as Gaston and Belle made their way to the marital ceremony. Belle could see what her future will look like in five... six years!

There was a house similar to her own. There were six little boys making a mess of the dining room playing with wooden swords. They knocked over priceless vases and animal mounts mindlessly. They didn't have a care in the world. And then there was a woman in her mid-thirties with a morose look in her eyes, cleaning up after her sons. It was Belle. She had premature wrinkles and her pure beauty was masked behind the misery and physical she has had ever since she had married the abusive husband of hers, Gaston. She had dark scars on her arms and face. Her bruises were fading. She was looking outside the window, looking at the beautiful autumn day. The leaves have changed colors and began to fall off the trees. Her tenderness and kindness has been torn away the same her virginity was lost and beared a child that was a ruthless man's. She wished to have a miscarriage, but instead her wish did not come. Her wishes have duped her. The older Belle began to cry into sleeves endlessly.

The thought ended horribly. As she was out of thought, there were a mix of daisies and lily-whites and an orange-mock flower in the middle, different from the others. The change in her outfit wasn't much. Her hair was down, parted beautifully and naturally curled at the ends. She was wearing a matching white headband with her daily dress. Her apron was removed, such as the surprise on how long she was standing lifeless thinking about her future. She was in front of Gaston himself, giving her his overly confident smirk of victory. The priest asked her the question one always hears that leads to the kiss.

"I repeat, Do you Belle take Gaston as your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

"I..." She began, looking over the crowd, who were whispering 'DO!' She bit her lip, helpless.

"...do." She shed a few tears, which Gaston warm-heartedly wiped away.

"You may kiss the bride, Gaston," He then whispered to him, "You lucky bastard!"

"Haha, thank you. Belle?"

He dramatically took her in his arms, dipping her close to the wooden platform and kissed her passionately. Belle felt uneasy and disgusted and confused. Gaston brought her back to the ground safely. The crowd cheered, whooped and congratulated the strapping man and his new wife. Belle was still light-headed until she held her head with her hand. The three blonde triplets came up to her sobbing.

"I hope you're happy... living.. with... Gaston!" The first one cried.

"You WHORE!" The second one shouted. The party stopped in their tracks, staring at the brunette beauty and shrugged it off.

"Good luck with this one, old chap," An elder said to Gaston.

"No worries. I'll make sure she's good. If you know what I mean!" He joked, elbowing the old man, and making the others who were listening laugh and be in awe in understanding.

"You lucky son-of-a-bitch! You getting a pretty gal like that! Euuh-wee! The things I would do to her!" A drunken man said.

"Watch your mouth! Gaston would kill ya if you mess with his girl!" LeFou warned.

"Calm down, LeFou. I know she wouldn't do any of that. This man is just kidding!"

Near sunset, Belle and Gaston went off in a carriage for their honeymoon... Belle felt hapless... Scared for what lies for her in the future.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maurice and Philippe had lost their way, heading toward the Castle of Roses, otherwise known as the Beast's Castle.

"Where did you lead us, Philippe?! It's dark and spooky." Maurice whispered. A snap of a twig scared the elderly man.

"I-is someone there?" He asked.

A low growl was audible. Blood-hungry wolves have surrounded the two, closing in. Philippe went into a frenzy, making Maurice fall off his back. The man ran off for help, unsuccessful. Nearby was a scared and hoarse moan. He thought the worse and begged for help. In desperation, he returned to his trusty steed. Philippe had fallen over, dead and partly eaten. The wolves have left for the night, strong yet again from their beastly meal. Maurice returned to the Beast's castle, begging for shelter for the night.

"Is anyone home? I lost my way and my horse... my horse was killed by a pack of wolves! Please, may stay for the night?" He grabbed Lumiere, who was the lighted candelabra. He heard him and Cogsworth banter.

"My god. What unbelievable discoveries!" He played around with Lumiere's candles and his golden stature, where he was led to the room with a fireplace.

"Sacre bleu! I am a human being! I must be treated as such," He said pointing to Cogsworth, "But, Cogsworth will be willing to be experimented with!"

Then a beastly figure waltzed into the room. His fangs shown with terror, his eyes shown with its deep blue orbs- glaring down at the lost man. Maurice had his spine shiver at the sight that was before him.

"What are you doing here?" The Beast asked.

"Oh, so-so this is your home? I out in the lobby, asking if anyone was living her, but I got no answer," He said. The Beast had a look of concentration on his features until he gave up, seeing the sincerity in Maurice.

"You may stay here for the night. It's dark. Lumiere, show the man to his room. Just make sure he doesn't go into the West Wing," He said, walking away.

"Come with me Monsieur!" Lumiere commanded.

"O-okay," He responded, following Cogsworth and Lumiere up the East Wing. Oh, Belle. I hope you to see you again! Maurice thought.

* * *

**Please R&R. This is my first M rated story and my first one for Beauty and The Beast. Hope your eyes aren't blind with pervertedness! Until next time!**


End file.
